


talk to me baby (don't leave me on read)

by minacmins



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not too intense, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Plot, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Violence, a lot of it is implied, i'll probably end up adding more ships, not too graphic, there's plot but no specific direction so really anything could happen, this is another chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minacmins/pseuds/minacmins
Summary: sunshine: hey guys!myjokesdeservemore: waht is this and hwy am i a part of thisfoodie: oh my god justin not another group chatfoodie: i’m kinda busy killing someonemyjokesdeservemore: plesae save melilghost: supjungjung: Justin?jungjung: What's this for?memecheng: are we not gonna acknowledge zhangjing ge and the murdering of someone rn ( ･ั﹏･ั)myjokesdeservemore: stop ingoring emmemecheng: guess we are bc murder isn’t a big deal huehuehauueh ﾍ(;･_|memecheng: noicein which we read the group chats where there are a million things happening at once but yanjun just won't stop the typos





	1. the subject of zikun and broom closets

**chat: zikun is a gays only event**

_notification: **yourgege** has created the chat “zikun is a gays only event_

_notification: **yourgege** has added **memecheng** , **jungjung** , **foodie** , **myjokesdeservemore** , **sunshine** and **lilghost** to the chat_

sunshine: hey guys!

myjokesdeservemore: waht is this and hwy am i a part of this

foodie: oh my god justin not another group chat  
foodie: i’m kinda busy killing someone

myjokesdeservemore: plesae save me

lilghost: sup

jungjung: Justin?  
jungjung: What's this for?

memecheng: are we not gonna acknowledge zhangjing ge and the murdering of someone rn

myjokesdeservemore: stop ingoring em

memecheng: guess we are bc murder isn’t a big deal huehuehauueh ﾍ(;･_|  
memecheng: noice

myjokesdeservemore: guys hepl

yourgege: hey ya'll  
yourgege: and yes zhangjing ge, this is another group chat  
yourgege: but this time for a purpose!  
yourgege: and yanjun ge, we'll stop "ingoring" you if you stop the typos

myjokesdeservemore: it's not my fautl that im hidingg in a broom clpset bc zhagnjing is htreatening to hit me hterfore causong hte typos

memecheng: so that’s what the killing was about

jungjung: Why is he threatening you?

foodie: because he fucking ate my fucking chocolate

jungjung: That’s not enough to threaten him. I’m sure he had a reason.

foodie: it was shipped from japan and i was gonna share them with you

jungjung: ...  
jungjung: You’re right, murdering him is the only way to get justice.

myjokesdeservemore: i didnt knw it wsa yousr

foodie: there was a post-it note that said ZHANGJING right on top of it!!!

myjokesdeservemore: hte note wanst htere

foodie: uhhh yeah it was yanjun

myjokesdeservemore: no it wasnt

foodie: yes it was

lilghost: oh lol  
lilghost: this is my fault

memecheng: lol why?

foodie: yea gui, WhY?

lilghost: i ate your fancy ass chocolate  
lilghost: then realised i couldn’t replace it so i got some cheap chocolate to frame yanjun ge

memecheng: woah what made you admit all that gui

lilghost: bc im nice

memecheng: bitch why you lyin ಠ_ಠ

lilghost: i’m not. i did that shit out of the goodness of my heart

memecheng: you once sang mmm watcha say as i was falling from the second floor staircase of our dorm  
memecheng: i broke a foot from that fall ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

lilghost: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
lilghost: guess you’ll find out later  
lilghost: but hey, let’s all focus on the fact that zhangjing ge is being extremely quiet rn

**private message: yanjun | zhangjing**

FROM [my angle]  
...  
yanjun  
sorry babe. i shouldn’t have run my mouth at you without knowing your reason

FROM [yanjunnie]  
and?

FROM [my angle]  
and i shouldn’t have thrown your glasses out the window

FROM [yanjunnie]  
and?

  
FROM [my angle]  
i shouldn’t have chased you with a ladle...  
sorry

FROM [yanjunnie]  
no problem  
i love you

FROM [my angle]  
love you too

**chat: zikun is a gays only event**

myjokesdeservemore: so me anf hzangjing made up and aer cureently making out as we pseak  
myjokesdeservemore: i typing htis between bretahing breaks

yourgege: ew  
memecheng: eW  
lilghost: c’mon guys i just had breakfast  
sunshine: i think it’s kinda cute

_notification: **foodie** and **myjokesdeservemore** have signed out_

yourgege: welp now that that’s out of the way  
yourgege: it’s time for the real reason why we’re all gathered here today  
yourgege: zikun and how clueless they are

jungjung: They aren’t that clueless. I’m sure they both know.

yourgege: one time i saw kun ge wink at ziyi ge and ziyi ge asked him if his eye was alright

memecheng: one time i saw ziyi ge hip thrust in the direction of kun ge multiple times and kun ge told him how lucky his future wife was gonna be

_notification: **foodie** has signed in_

lil ghost: one time i saw them making out

jungjung: What?

yourgege: WAIT WHAT

memecheng: (゜-゜) wut

sunshine: aww

foodie: lol justin’s been knew

yourgege: wtf ge. why didn’t you reveal this information??

memecheng: how long have you known tf  
memecheng: tell us

lilghost: it’s not my place to say but  
lilghost: they’ve been dating for the past six months you clueless bastards

memecheng: my uwus just fell  
memecheng: and you said it wasn’t your place

yourgege: DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MY OTP HAVE BEEN DATING WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE?????  
yourgege: the disrespect in this household is unbelievable

jungjung: ...  
jungjung: i’ll be right back  
jungjung: i’m gonna go have a talk with xukun.

sunshine: guys  
sunshine: zhengting ge just texted us without the proper capital letters  
sunshine: are we all gonna die or is it just kunkun ge and ziyi ge?

_notification: **yourgege** has changed the chat name to “we been knew”_

  
**private message: zhengting | xukun**

FROM [stressedmom]  
So, a little birdy told me you’re keeping a secret.

FROM [kunnie]  
is the little birdy xiaogui?  
bc that shortstack has a lot of blackmail on me and they might not be legit  
if it’s anything concerning my mesh shirt and kinks, that’s fake

FROM [stressedmom]  
It’s not about your mesh shirt. It’s about your relationship with Ziyi.

FROM [kunnie]  
oh  
guess you found out

FROM [stressedmom]  
Guess I did.  
Why didn’t you tell us? How could you do this to us?

FROM [kunnie]  
do what??  
did i betray you guys by being with the dude that makes me happy???

FROM [stressedmom]  
Woah.  
I never said that.

FROM [kunnie]  
sure felt like you did zhengting

FROM [stressedmom]  
Xukun, I would never feel betrayed by your happiness. I love that you’re happy and I’m sorry if I came off negatively to you. I just...  
I felt disappointed in myself for not being good enough.  
We’re supposed to be best friends and yet you didn’t even trust me enough to know about you and Ziyi. I feel like you trusted Xiaogui more than me because I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry.

FROM [kunnie]  
omf that did not go in the direction i thought it would  
zhengting i love you so much and i trust you so much  
you’re so wrong about all that not being good enough stuff. please don’t say things like that  
YOU’RE GOOD ENOUGH  
and yes you are my best friend not xiaogui  
he only knows bc he caught me and ziyi making out in a broom closet

FROM [stressedmom]  
Wow, a lot happens in that broom closet.

FROM [kunnie]  
what?

FROM [stressedmom]  
It’s nothing. You’ll probably find out sooner or later. Justin or Chengcheng are bound to bring it up.

FROM [kunnie]  
speaking of justin, he has just invited me to a group chat called “we been knew”???  
do you know what this is about?

FROM [stressedmom]  
Read the chat then you’ll know why.

**chat: we been knew**

_notification: **yourgege** has added **kunkun** and **boogie** to the chat “we been knew”_

yourgege: EXPLAIN YOURSELVES

memecheng: i’m not ready to drop my uwus again

**private message: ziyi | xukun**

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
guess we have to tell them now  
can’t believe xiaogui only lasted a week before ratting us out

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
we’ll be fine  
stop being so nervous

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
i’m not nervous

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
yes you are. i can tell.

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
uggh you’re right  
i hate that you’re right

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
i’m only right when it comes to you  
i really like you

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
thanks ziyi  
i really like you too

**chat: we been knew**

boogie: hey guys

kunkun: i know what you’re gonna say so save it

yourgege: woah what?  
yourgege: you do?

kunkun: zhengting ge beat you to it lil bro

yourgege: did he get mad?

kunkun: not exactly but i think i’ve said my piece to zhengting ge but now me and ziyi owe you an explanation  
kunkun: listen you guys  
kunkun: the reason why me and ziyi didn’t want to tell is that we’re not really sure about where this relationship will take us

boogie: he’s right  
boogie: we’re kinda just going with the flow right now

kunkun: it’s not a very stable relationship at the moment and we were kinda embarrassed that we were so rash with it

boogie: we felt like we disregarded the team  
boogie: we’re sorry

yourgege: tf you don’t need to apologize to us and you don’t need to feel embarrassed  
yourgege: i don’t know if this’ll help but when i was creating this group chat i was considering naming it “zikun is our otp’’  
yourgege: ultimately i went with something else but the point is my ass has been waiting for you guys to get together for so long  
yourgege: it doesn’t matter if it’s going with the flow or not, you’re happy together and that’s what’s the most important

kunkun: wow this is a lot coming from you justin  
kunkun: thank you

boogie: thanks bro

sunshine: awwww

jungjung: I’m proud of you, Justin. That was beautiful and I think it goes without saying that we all feel the same way.

kunkun: you’re such a mom zhengting ge  
kunkun: but seriously, thanks guys  
kunkun: this means a lot

_notification: **memecheng** has changed the username **jungjung** to **justin’s mom**_

yourgege: wtf dude

memecheng: (・∧‐)ゞ

_notification: **yourgege** has changed the username **memecheng** to **vegetables**_

vegetables: wtf man

yourgege: that’s too bad vegetables but you can kiss my ass

vegetables: so you wanna fight

yourgege: i do wanna fight

_notification: **vegetables** has changed the username yourgege to child_

child: OH IT’S ON! FAN CHENGCHENG WAIT FOR THE WRATH OF MY REVENGE

vegetables: (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻


	2. the subject of dance practice and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where justin calls in a favour and finds out a secret

**chat: he need some milk**  
_with vegetables, child, sunshine, babycheeks, fanboy_

vegetables: @child where tf are you? we’ve been waiting for you for the past half hour  
vegetables: you better not be asleep asshole

child: sorry sorry. i’m still at dance practice  
child: the instructor won’t let us gooooo  
child: you’re all still at the cafe right????

sunshine: don’t worry justin. just take your time since we’ll probably be here awhile.

fanboy: dance practice??? is kun ge there?  
fanboy: is he sweaty??? is hE SHIRTLESS???

child: i’m not telling you  
child: but i can provide a pic for your thirsty ass ;)

fanboy: yesss

child: [image attached]  
child: i’m the best kind of friend

babycheeks: EW CAN YOU NOT SEND SWEATY PICS OF KUN GE

fanboy: did i save this pic or did this pic save me

babycheeks: aw c’mon man. couldn’t you have shown it later  
babycheeks: zuoye’s not responding to anything anymore

vegetables: it’s true. he’s literally just staring at his phone  
vegetables: i don’t think he’s blinking  
vegetables: omf justin take responsibility for wrecking zuoye

child: wow  
child: i didn’t think he would be that affected by it  
child: kun ge wasn’t even shirtless

vegetables: well anyways can you just hurry up

child: i know i know. i’ll head there as soon as i get out of practice

_notification: **child** has signed out_

**private message: zhengting | justin**

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
ge  
you know i love you right?

FROM [ting ge]  
What do you want?

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
whaaaat? i don’t want anything  
i’m just telling you i love you  
can’t i tell my own friend how much i love him???

FROM [ting ge]  
No, you can’t.  
Seriosly, get on with it. I’m busy.

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
busy???  
you don’t have classes today tho

FROM [ting ge]  
…  
I have a life besides you guys and classes, you know?

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
i find that hard to believe but i’ll let it slide bc i love you

FROM [ting ge]  
That’s all?

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
okay fine  
i might need a teeny tiny favour from you where you call the instructor pretending to be my dad so that i can leave early and go to chengcheng

FROM [ting ge]  
No :)

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
pls pls pls pls  
i’ll never bother you again  
pls  
ge  
pleaaassseee

FROM [ting ge]  
Fine but don’t call or text me for the rest of the day.  
I’ll text you after I make the call.

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
thank you. i love you so much ur my favourite  
oh right sorry no more texting

**chat: he need some milk**

_notification: **child** has signed in_

child: good news ya’ll  
child: i’m on my way

vegetables: noice  
vegetables: how’d you get out? i thought you’d be there for another hour

child: i uh called in a favour

babycheeks: does the favour involve zhengting ge pretending to be your dad again and calling your instructor?  
babycheeks: bc that’s what you did last time when the milk incident happened

child: maybe  
child: the point is i’m about to grace ya’ll with my presence  
child: also zhenghao ge, we’re to never speak about the milk incident  
child: so many lives were lost that day

babycheeks: if by lives you mean boxes of cereal then yeah i guess

vegetables: yeah well just get here fast, justin. i just ordered a hot chocolate for you  
vegetables: so if you don’t hurry, it’ll get cold

child: oH SHIt  
child: yooooooo  
child: are ya’ll seeing this

sunshine: what is it?

child: look out the fucking window!!!

fanboy: there’s nothing there u loser

child: how are you all not seeing this  
child: they’re right next to that weird af statue

babycheeks: where do you think we are??

child: you’re in coffee drip right? the cafe in the city square?

vegetables: u dumb fuck  
vegetables: we’re at the cafe dinghao works at. the one next to the school  
vegetables: i literally told you this morning

child: oh  
child: well i forgot  
child: besides i wouldn’t have been able to see this shit if i didn’t forget

babycheeks: what are you looking at anyways?

child: [image attached]  
child: that’s right you hoes  
child: i present to you zhu xingjie and zhu zhengting on a date!!!

vegetables: what the actual fuck

sunshine: look at the way jie ge is looking at zhengting ge~~

babycheeks: this is geniunely the wierdest thing that i’ve seen all month  
babycheeks: are they holding hands?? my eyeballs hurt

fanboy: wow this ship has only existed for a minute  
fanboy: and yet my ass is hardcore shipping it

child: i love you all and i’m an amazing didi so  
child: imma follow them and give ya’ll the updates

vegetables: you’re doing this for yourself you fuck  
vegetables: come drink your hot chocolate

fanboy: shut up vegetables  
fanboy: i want these updates

sunshine: chengcheng is kinda right

vegetables: aHA!

sunshine: i feel like we should give them privacy. you all know how shy xingjie ge gets when it comes to showing his feelings.

child: but i can’t pass this up

fanboy: yeah guys, just let justin do it and if he gets caught we’ll say we didn’t know

child: what!? no  
child: if i get caught, you’re all going down with me

fanboy: good luck with that  
fanboy: you can’t pin anything on me

_notification: **fanboy** has left the chat_

_notification: **child** has added **fanboy** to the chat_

fanboy: let me go man

child: trust me you won’t wanna leave after this  
child: [image attached]

vegetables: are they… kIsSiNg?  
vegetables: never thought i’d see the day that ting ge gets some action

child: [image attached]

vegetables: i spoke too soon  
vegetables: it’s not even just kissing,, they’re making out now

babycheeks: this is so wild  
babycheeks: one day he’s pinching my cheeks, on other days he’s making out with the baddest bitch of our school

child: baddest bitch???  
child: sorry i only know soft boy!xingjie buying flowers for his man  
child: [image attached]

sunshine: aww i’m saving this on my phone

fanboy: yo justin this is some cute shit but it’s also blurry af  
fanboy: try going closer man

child: umm  
child: yeah okay

fanboy: yass boi

child: is this close enough for you lol  
child: [image attached]

fanboy: yass this is the quality content i signed up for

child: oH SHiT  
child: fukc  
child: gotta run

vegetables: wtf justin

fanboy: no don’t let me down now  
fanboy: you finally got some good shots and you’re running away????

sunshine: justin are you okay?

babycheeks: he probably got seen by zhengting ge  
babycheeks: or worse xingjie ge  
babycheeks: haha loser

child: I AM NOT A LOSER

fanboy: oh you’re back  
fanboy: what happened

child: i  
child: i’m gonna die  
child: huba ge is hunting me down while i’m hiding in a bathroom  
child: this is it ya’ll  
child: imma be dead  
child: see you in hell chengcheng

vegetables: what  
vegetables: why am i going to hell

child: well it’s not gonna be linong ge so it’s gotta be you :/

vegetables: if anything it’s gotta be zuoye  
vegetables: he’s thirsting all the time

fanboy: tru  
fanboy: i can’t deny the thirsting

child: fcuk  
child: i think jie ge is in the bathroom  
child: i can hear him checking the stalls  
child: what do i do guys????

babycheeks: you could…  
babycheeks: yeah i have no idea

vegetables: rip

sunshine: bye justin

fanboy: t’was nice knowing you man

babycheeks: meet you in hell bruh

child: hi

fanboy: oh so you’re not dead

child: this is zhu xingjie

vegetables: oh

child: i’m only here to tell you if you little shits ever show those photos to anyone i’ll hack into your accounts and start spreading some secrets  
child: don’t piss me off  
child: also i’m here to do this

_notification: **child** has changed the username **child** to **nosy asshole**_

nosy asshole: Hey guys! This is Zhengting. I just wanna say that Justin is grounded for the rest of the week so, don’t bother inviting him to anything. Love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this is a chat fan fiction (emphasis on the word fiction) and for entertainment purposes i have exaggerated certain personality traits. in no way am i saying that they act like this.


	3. the subject of rap sessions and phone calls - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justin is upset but zhengting’s worries are elsewhere

**private message: xukun | ziyi**

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
hey babe  
did you happen to see zhengting in ur lecture today??  
i need to talk to him about the dance showcase for mr zhang

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
uhh nah  
don’t think he was in class actually

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
oh well if you see him can you let him know i’m looking for him

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
sure thing  
btw are we still on for that movie date today??  
should i pick u up?

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
of course we’re still on  
i have dance practice till 5 so can u pick me up from there??

FROM [babe( ˘ ³˘)♥]  
i’ll be there at 4:30  
i like you

FROM [cai xukun♥]  
i really like you too

**chat: we been knew**

myjokesdeserve: hsa anyoen seen zhnegting??  
myjokesdesevemore: holler if u have bc i nees him

vegetables: nees???

myjokesdeservemore: *need  
myjokesdesevemore: he pormised he would hlep practice dnca with me tday so

nosy asshole: sure you don’t need help with your spelling first ge??

myjokesdeservemore: fcuk u  
myjokesdesevemore: who are yuo anyway

nosy asshole: i’m justin, your favourite didi

myjokesdeserve: yeha right nosy asshole  
myjokesdeserve: evryone knosw my favuorite is nongnong

sunshine: thanks ge!

vegetables: seriously tho ge you need to stop the typos

lilghost: yeah man i don’t wanna feel like i’m texting an eleven year old everytime we sched a rap sesh

nosy asshole: you schedule rap sessions???  
nosy asshole: why haven’t you guys invited me and cheng

vegetables: uhhh..  
vegetables: i’ve been invited before mingming

nosy asshole: what

vegetables: i haven’t gone to any of them if that’s what your thinking  
vegetables: i would never do anything without you

nosy asshole: …

_notification: **nosy asshole** has signed out_

vegetables: shit

sunshine: oh no

lilghost: this looks bad  
lilghost: should i.. go talk to him or some shit like that

sunshine: yeah maybe you should  
sunshine: he seemed really upset

vegetables: no i’ll talk to him

_notification: **vegetables** has signed out_

sunshine: i hope everything will be fine

lilghost: highkey feel like a piece of shit rn

myjokesdeservemore: so...  
myjokesdeservemore: hsa anyon seen zhebgting or nit??  
myjokes: guys??

_notification: **lilghost** has changed the username **myjokesdeservemore** to **stopthetypos2k18**_

**private message: chengcheng | justin**

FROM [best friend]  
mingming where are you?  
i’m calling you  
answer ur phone  
text me back?  
please  
come back to me

**private message: zhengting | chengcheng**

FROM [cheng didi]  
ge i know you’re busy but i need your help  
i’m at home  
please

FROM [jungjung ge]  
Cheng? Are you okay?

FROM [cheng didi]  
justin’s missing  
i don’t think i’m breathing properly  
please

FROM [jungjung ge]  
i’m coming

**private call: zhengting | xukun**

_stressedmom is calling…  
**accept** decline_

“Hey! What made you call?”

“Where are you right now?”

“Woah, chill, what’s gotten you so freaked out, ge?

“Just tell me where you are.”

“I’m with Ziyi. We’re driving home right now. Why?”

“Go to Chengcheng. Don’t take any detours. Get to him as fast as you can. I’m on my way but your closer to his house. I won’t be able to get there on time.”

“Woah. Woah. Can you tell me what’s happening?”

“Justin’s missing.”

“Shit.”

_END CALL_

**private message: xukun | chengcheng**

FROM [kunkun ge]  
hey man  
me and ziyi are outside your house  
can you open the door?

FROM [memecheng]  
sorry ge  
i’m waiting for someone else

**chat: we been knew**

justin’s mom: if any of you have seen justin call me  
justin’s mom: justin, if you’re reading this, come back right now  
justin’s mom: chengcheng is looking for you

**private message: zhengting | justin**

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
is he okay?

FROM [ting ge]  
No, he’s not.  
You know how he gets when you’re not around.  
FROM [baby!Minghao]  
yeah...  
but i don’t think i can be there right now

FROM [ting ge]  
So, you’re upset about something?

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
i am  
it feels like this weight on my heart that i can’t get off  
i’m not very sure of myself right now and i don’t think i can handle chengcheng

FROM [ting ge]  
Look, I know that feeling and I know that it can feel like it’s swallowing you up but Chengcheng doesn’t need me or Kun ge or anyone else. He needs you and wether you like it or not he’s counting on you to go back to him right now. It can be unfair or annoying but it’s his truth.

FROM [baby!Minghao]  
he could never be annoying  
you know how i feel about him ge

FROM [ting ge]  
I do know so, get your ass back here Huang Minghao.

**private call: chengcheng | justin**

_soulmate is calling…  
**accept** decline_

“Open the door, Cheng.”

“Justin, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I know. I’m here.”

_END CALL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an angsty chapter that i couldn’t resist. part two answers some questions.
> 
> all the love for you guys reading this. seriously thank you!!


	4. the subject of rap sessions and phone calls - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where xiaogui resolves things and xukun works fast

**private message: xingjie | xiaogui**

FROM [lil shit]  
do you think i’m a shit friend?

FROM [huba]  
yes

FROM [lil shit]  
i’m being serious

FROM [huba]  
oh my god is this about the rap sessions that you didn’t invite justin to  
it’s not even that great and no you’re not a shit friend

FROM [lil shit]  
yeah but justin seemed really fucked up about it  
then he left and apparently chengcheng freaked out

FROM [huba]  
i know what happened kermit

FROM [lil shit]  
how??

FROM [huba]  
…  
i just do.  
stop asking questions

FROM [lil shit]  
but i feel bad ge  
it was pretty shitty not to invite justin

FROM [huba]  
so why didn’t you

FROM [lil shit]  
it’s not my place to say but i just felt like it was a bad crowd for him  
people smoke and drink there and he’s still young  
i only started inviting chengcheng bc he found out about it accidentally from yanjun ge

FROM [huba]  
don’t you feel like you’re still too young too  
you ain’t much older than justin

FROM [lil shit]  
when you’ve been exposed to that kind of shit all your life you get pretty used to it

FROM [huba]  
still what gives you the right to assume anything of justin

FROM [lil shit]  
because he should be better than me. he should experience better things than what i’ve experienced because he has good people around him right now. i don’t wanna be the reason he becomes a fuck up like how i turned out

FROM [huba]  
hey, did you know you spout a lot of bullshit  
based on what you just said you’re not a fuck up. you’re a pretty good friend man  
just stop feeling shitty for yourself and talk to him  
tell him all that stuff you sent me and i’m sure he’ll understand where you’re coming from

FROM [lil shit]  
you think so, ge?

FROM [huba]  
yeah man

FROM [lil shit]  
you’re right  
thanks huba

FROM [huba]  
no problem kermit  
but call me huba again and i’ll skin you

**private message: xiao gui | justin**

FROM [skr skr]  
we should talk  
i’m coming over

**private call: zhengting | justin**

_ting ge is calling…  
**accept** decline_

“Hey, I heard Linkai came over.”

“Uh, yeah, he did.”

“So, did you guys talk?”

“We did. It was good.”

“Did you tell him why you were so upset?”

“Yes, I did, ge.”

“...”

“You want to know why, don’t you, ge?”

“Yes! Sorry, it’s just, you never told me why and you know how I get when I don’t know things.”

“Yeah. Yeah… Well, to simply put, I felt left out. You guys tell me I’m annoying a lot and I know that’s a joke but at that moment I couldn’t get rid of this nagging thought that maybe I am annoying. Like the type that you hate not the type that you’re fond of.”

“Justin… You know-”

“Yeah, I know it’s stupid. You guys are all my bestest friends and I know that you all love me . Even Xingjie ge, who I think at least finds me endearing?”

“He does. He won’t admit it but he definitely does.”

“See! I know I was just being an idiot but I needed that time to think. That time alone made me realize all this stuff and without it I might have spiralled. That would’ve been real bad.”

“Yeah, it would’ve. Okay, okay, I get it. As long as you’re okay and Chengcheng is okay.”

“Actually, ge. I never got to say thank you. I’m an annoying little shit but you’re always there for me so, thanks.”

“Wow, you’re sappy now? Chengcheng would have a field day.”

“And so would Xiaogui ge. So, let’s never speak of this again.”

“I don’t know, Justin. It might just slip out someti-.”  
_“Baby, come here. Oh shit, you’re in a call. Sorry.”_

“Was that- Was that Xingjie ge? Holy shit.”

“Justin, you better not. I swear to god, Huang Minghao, you better fucking not.”

“I don’t know, ge. It might just slip out on the group chat sometime. Bye!

_END CALL_

**chat: we been knew**

_notification: **nosy asshole** has signed in_

nosy asshole: hey guys.  
nosy asshole: sorry to be dramatic last time but i’m back now

sunshine: justin! you’re back  
sunshine: we missed you, you know?

stopthetypos2k18: jutsin! glaf you’re bakc

kunkun: i see you’re username hasn’t actually helped you with the typos, ge  
kunkun: but hey justin! nongnong is right. we do miss you

boogie: little bro, good to hear from you

foodie: heyyyy

nosy asshole: thanks for the welcomes guys haha  
nosy asshole: i feel like i came back from vacation not sulking in my room for a whole week lol  
nosy asshole: speaking of which, chengcheng wanted to tell you guys that he’s just working on some things right now  
nosy asshole: he’ll come back in due time and he’ll tell you when he feels okay enough to

kunkun: well… tell him that we’re all here for him. no matter what

sunshine: can we visit him??

  
nosy asshole: uhh probably not a good idea  
nosy asshole: he doesn’t really feel like talking a lot of the times. even with me around, all he does is eat, shower and sleep. i mean he wouldn’t even be doing half of that stuff if i wasn’t around to tell him to do it

kunkun: that doesn’t sound sogood

nosy asshole: because it’s not. he’s not managing well  
nosy asshole: i mean, he is trying. he doesn’t resist it when i take care of him and he asks for his medicine when he needs to but otherwise… nothing

boogie: bro, are you sure you should be alone in all of this? maybe it’s for the best to have another person there with you

foodie: yeah justin, i don’t think you should be doing all of this alone. it can’t be healthy for you or chengcheng

nosy asshole: zhengting ge’s been helping me if that counts?

foodie: i guess  
foodie: just don’t rely on yourself alone too much  
foodie: chengcheng needs you right now but you need someone too, okay?

kunkun: talk to us. don’t be a stranger

nosy asshole: yeah but honestly ge we’re fine. you don’t know it but chengcheng is strong and so am i. we can handle shit much worse than this. i promise you we’ll come back soon enough

**chat: concerned and worried**

_notification: **kunkun** has created the chat ‘concerned and worried’_

_notification: **kunkun** has added **boogie** , **justin’s mom** , **foodie** , **stopthetypos2k18** , **sunshine** , **lilghost** and **zhuxingjie**_

kunkun: you all know what this chat is for  
kunkun: let’s skip the pleasantries

foodie: you work fast

kunkun: fuck yeah i do, something’s happening to my friends and i want to make sure they’re okay

zhuxingjie: okay, dude, but why you gotta add me in the chat  
kunkun: shut up ge, we all know you’re just as worried as everyone else

zhuxingjie: guess you’re right  
zhuxingjie: but is making a group chat gonna help

kunkun: yes  
kunkun: we need to talk about them and why this is happening

foodie: we don’t know anything about them from back then. i mean we only met them here in campus

kunkun: yeah, we met them here but someone in this chat knew them before and could possibly tell us what the fuck is happening now

justin’s mom: Xukun…  
justin’s mom: I don’t know if I can. It’s not really my story to tell.

kunkun: i know about that ‘being loyal’ stuff  
kunkun: i respect that but could you pass it up this time because we both know what they’re doing is unhealthy

foodie: xukun’s got a point. they haven’t talked to anyone but each other for a week. they haven’t gone out of their house and it looks like they’re not planning to do anything about it anytime soon

sunshine: ge, we just wanna help but we can’t do that if we’re clueless

justin’s mom: Ugh, fine.  
justin’s mom: But don’t say anything until I’ve finished writing the whole thing.  
justin’s mom: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i being a little shit by ending this with a cliff hanger? definitely 
> 
> also, i started this wanting to do a crack chat fic but i realised that there are a lot of those already so i guess this fic turned into a chat fic with angst?

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ninepercentage
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
